


Good Boy

by GenThol



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenThol/pseuds/GenThol
Summary: Draco's work is very... fulfilling. And he loves to fill new clients.





	Good Boy

Draco Malfoy sat in his throne-like desk chair as he casually flipped through a file. His first appointment of the evening was due to arrive in a few minutes and he thought it best to review the contract to keep it fresh in his mind. The terms were not as comprehensive as he might like, but there was still a lot to work with here. It was always exciting to work with a brand-new client. Draco flipped the file shut with a grin of anticipation.

He stood and began making sure everything in his work space was ready. He lightly ran his fingers over the arm of the leather couch set against the far wall. On a side table, some of his equipment sat clean and well worn. The rest was hanging on the walls and on a few strategically placed racks. Draco dimmed the lights _just so_ and deemed everything ready.

Returning to his desk, he sat back down to wait. This was one of his favorite parts. The calm before the storm. He suppressed the urge to shiver with eagerness. There was so much possibility with a new partner and the paperwork indicated that this one would be exquisite. There were almost no limits and the client had asked for him specifically. Draco let a hand slide briefly over his crotch and did shiver this time.

A cultured, feminine voice softly filled the room. “Sir, Jim Roper has arrived for your 8 o’clock.”

Draco cleared his throat and tried to tame his predatory smile before answering, “send him in.”

Leaning back in his chair, Draco looked down his nose as Jim entered. The man paused just beyond the threshold and startled as the door banged shut behind him. Draco watched silently as Jim Roper looked around the room and realized that other than Draco’s chair, the sofa was the only other available seating option. He shifted uncertainly from foot to foot.

“Mr. Roper,” Draco said smoothly, “get on your knees.” He pointed at the empty space before his desk.

Jim took a deep breath and complied, his eyes trained on the expensive rug.

 _Good,_ Draco thought, _he knows his place._ Draco waited a moment then stood and rounded his desk. He stopped in front of the other man, invading his space, and considered him from a closer perspective. Jim’s hair was a dusky blond, almost brown, and could probably be called curly if it grew longer. He wore a pair of muggle jeans and a plain black V-neck. The firm looking biceps stretching the shirt’s material promised a fit body underneath. Draco itched to find out if he was right.

Reaching down, Draco cupped the man’s chin and pressed his thumb to a plump bottom lip. “You are not Jim Roper,” Draco stated, deciding that ‘Jim’ was too unattractive a name for a man with arms like that. Not-Jim jerked like he’d been hit but kept his eyes downward. Draco continued, “no, in here you are not ‘Jim’. You are just my Good Boy.”

Draco released his face and took a step back. He walked around behind his newest client and regarded him from the back. “You know how to use the colors, yes?”

A nod.

Draco arched a disapproving eyebrow and darted a hand out to grab a fistful of soft hair. Yanking back harshly, he calmly said, “if you want to be my good boy, you will say, ‘yes, Sir.’”

“Yes, Sir.” It came out on a hiss of breath.

“Good.” Draco released his grip and said, “take off your shirt.”

Arm muscles flexed and smoothly lifted the black V-neck up and over. Draco was not disappointed. The bare skin revealed was muscled from broad shoulders to a tapered waist. There were two depressions just above the waistline of his jeans and Draco let himself imagine pressing his thumbs into them while gripping those hips and burying his cock inside a tight arsehole. Draco shuddered with arousal.

Giving himself a moment, he wandered to the side table and perused his options. He picked up a supple riding crop and gave it a flex. Yes, this would do nicely. Walking back to stand in front of the shirtless man again, he trailed the padded leather end from just above the bellybutton to under the chin. He applied a little upward pressure and asked, “color?”

Slowly, high cheek bones and a strong jaw tilted up toward him as big, dark-lashed eyes met his and Not-Jim said, “green.”

‘Green’ was fucking right. Draco hadn’t seen that vibrant shade of green eyes since… 

Holy fucking Merlin. Not-Jim was definitely _not_ Jim. Kneeling on Draco’s floor, shirtless and submissive was Harry fucking Potter. Now that Draco was looking for it, he could see all the subtle differences Potter had used to alter his face. It was really quite good, but he should have changed the eyes. It’s what had given him away at the Manor all those years ago and it’s what gave him away now.

Draco made a swift decision before his moment of shocked revelation could be noticed. He was going to fuck Harry Potter. Hard. And Potter was going to fucking love it.

“Good boy,” he said and then gave a sharp slap to Potter’s left nipple with his crop. Potter hissed. Draco smiled wickedly.

“You’re going to please me.” He ran the crop gently over the reddening skin on Potter’s chest. “You will do exactly what I tell you, won’t you?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy. Take off your trousers and go kneel in front of the sofa.”

Potter swiftly obeyed and Draco took his time walking over and sitting down. When Potter was fully nude and on his knees again, Draco let his eyes wander. “Lean back on your hands so I can look at you properly.”

Potter did, and Draco wanted to lick his lips. A light dusting of dark hair started between his sculpted pectorals and led down passed his bellybutton and into a nest of curls surrounding his half hard cock. His thighs were firm and thick and Draco couldn’t decide if he wanted them wrapped tightly around his waist or flexing as they drove Potter’s arse back to slam Draco’s cock inside him.

“Mmm,” Draco hummed, letting the heat in his eyes show. “Stay there. Do not touch yourself.”

Draco settled back into the sofa and spread his legs. He cupped his rapidly hardening cock through his trousers and gave a few rough squeezes. “You’re such a good boy, I’m already hard. Would you like to feel how hard I am?”

Potter’s cock gave a little jump and he had to swallow before he said, “yes, Sir.”

“Well, not just yet. You have to be good first. Watch me. No touching.”

It was a relief to unlace his trousers and pull himself out. His eyes fluttered shut on the first slow stroke he gave himself. He worked himself up and down leisurely for a few minutes. Opening his eyes again, he found Potter avidly following the movement of his hand and his cock at full hardness.

“Come closer.”

Potter came forward on his knees until he was bracketed by Draco’s legs. Draco reached out and gripped Potter by the hair again. He pulled him forward and down until his head rested on Draco’s upper thigh.

“You’re so close to my cock. Just a little further and you could taste it.” Draco pulled harder on his hair as Potter tried to do just that. “No. You’re going to watch and not touch. You’re going to stay just on the edge of breathing me in, of feeling all my heat, until I say otherwise.”

Potter’s breath was coming harder and Draco could feel it on his skin. Its warmth and having that waiting mouth so close without touching was maddening. He gave a rough twist to the head of his prick to take the edge off.

“When I do let you suck me, you’re going to gag on it. It’s going to go all the way to the back of your throat and I’m going to feel you choke on it.”

An almost inaudible moan escaped Potter and Draco had to tighten his fist again.

Draco roughly stroked himself a few more times and decided he couldn’t wait anymore. Using his grip on Potter’s hair, he moved him back and stood. “Take my trousers off.”

While Potter eagerly dragged his trousers down his hips, Draco removed his shirt. Once fully naked, he let Potter look for a long moment. Smirking at the hungry expression he saw, Draco sauntered forward with an exaggerated sway.

Taking two handfuls of hair this time, Draco said, “be good,” and pulled Potter’s face to his balls. The contact was exquisite, and Potter’s hot breath made it even better. Dutifully, Potter refrained from using his mouth and instead rolled Draco’s bollocks against his cheek, his chin, and his nose. His face was fully pressed into Draco’s crotch and it was amazing.

“Good boy,” Draco breathed. He looked down and with a sharp tug, said, “suck me.”

It was everything Draco could have hoped for. Potter attacked his cock with enthusiasm, swallowing it down in one quick glide and then pulling off with a wet pop before diving back in. Potter’s tongue was a hard press against the underside of his cock and he felt himself hit the back of that tight throat again and again. Draco was bathed in heat and wetness.

“You were made to suck cock.” Potter hummed at this and Draco felt it down to his toes. “So good. Fuck. My good boy.”

Draco used his grip to still Potter’s bobbing head and slowly pushed his prick back down Potter’s throat. Once Potter’s nose was buried in his blond curls, Draco held him there until he felt Potter’s throat start to convulse. He pulled out to let him catch his breath and then pushed back in. This time he just bumped the back before moving out and then pushing back in. He kept up a steady pace as he began face fucking Potter.

Draco looked down and watched himself sliding in and out of those red lips. It was almost too much. Potter was hungry for it and Draco could see his leaking cock bobbing between his legs on every out stroke.

He held Potter’s head very still as he slowed his thrusting and said, “touch yourself.”

Potter groaned loudly as soon as his hand gripped his cock.

Draco let go of Potter’s hair and pulled out of his mouth completely as he watched Potter stroke himself. It was fucking hot. Having got permission once, Potter didn’t hesitate to lean back in and mouth at Draco’s prick with a throaty moan. It was as he was licking a hot stripe up Draco’s balls that he looked up through his thick lashes with his bright green eyes and Draco almost lost it. Fucking hell.

“Get on the couch. Head on the back, arse up,” he growled.

Potter clumsily got to his feet and did as instructed. Draco watched as he positioned himself and picked up the riding crop he’d completely forgotten about. He slapped it against his palm consideringly and then tossed it to the side. He usually used a variety of toys and props, but for Potter, he wanted to be a little more… hands on.

He stepped up behind Potter and squeezed a firm, round cheek. He kneaded it gently, and then, without warning, brought his hand up and back down with a loud _CRACK_. Potter’s head flung back, and he let out a strangled sound.

“Color?” Draco asked softly.

“Green,” Potter answered swiftly in a gravelly voice.

“Good boy.” He smoothed a hand over the pink handprint he’d made and considered his options. “I bet your arse swallows cock even better than your mouth does,” he mused.

Potter hummed his agreement.

“You want me to fuck you.”

“Yes, Sir,” Potter moaned.

“Hard.”

“ _Yesssss,_ ” he hissed.

 _CRACK!_ Draco brought his hand down on the other cheek. “’Yes, _Sir_.’”

“Y-yes, Sir. Please.”

“Hmm,” Draco gently soothed both cheeks and rolled them to expose Potter’s tight, pink arsehole, “you’re going to be so tight around my cock.” He trailed a finger over the puckered flesh and felt Potter shudder. Draco placed his prick between Potter’s splayed cheeks and rocked slightly. Potter arched and let out a moan that traveled all the way down his spine. Taking advantage of this, Draco reached forward and shoved two fingers in Potter’s mouth. “Make them wet.”

Potter eagerly complied and coated his digits in saliva. He swirled his tongue around them filthily and sucked them in to the third knuckle.

Trying not to let his hand betray any trembling, Draco pulled them back and gently prodded Potter’s arse. His fingertip slid in easily and Potter pushed back for more. Squeezing Potter’s arsecheek hard enough to bruise, he removed his fingers.

“I’ll only fill you up if you’re good. You’re going to be good for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sir. So good.” Potter’s voice was needy and desperate.

Draco skimmed a hand down Potter’s crack and brushed his bollocks. “Stay still.”

Following what he’d done with his hand, Draco leaned forward and ghosted his hot breath over Potter’s hole and then down to his balls. Potter tensed right before Draco sucked a testicle into his mouth and he gave a lusty shout. Warming to this idea, Draco rolled the delicate flesh over his tongue before switching to the other one. He licked and sucked for long minutes.

A muttered litany of, “fuck, fuck, please, God, fuck,” came from Potter, but he didn’t move.

“Good boy,” Draco mouthed against his perineum right before he latched his mouth over Potter’s hole and licked wetly.

Potter did move then. He bucked so hard, Draco had to grab his hips to prevent being dislodged. He pinched Potter’s arse in warning and continued to thoroughly rim him. This wasn’t something Draco usually indulged in, but he wanted Potter’s hole to be a sopping, quivering mess when he finally shoved his cock inside it.

And his cock _was_ going to be inside it. Soon. It was a heady thought and Draco moaned into Potter’s arse.

Potter was incoherent. His muscles bunched and tensed as he fought the urge to move. The sounds coming from his abused throat went right to Draco’s prick.

With one last thrust of his tongue, Draco pulled away and summoned a jar of lube. “You want to be fucked right now, don’t you? While your arse is still too tight.”

“Yes, S-sir. I want your cock to fill me and rip me open. I want you in my tight, wet arse.”

Potter had a dirty, filthy mouth. Draco had to close his eyes to block out the words and the images they conjured.

“Not yet.” Draco took Potter’s hand and poured a generous amount of lube in it. “I’m going to watch you finger yourself open for me. You’re going to tell me how much you want my cock while you do it.” Draco made himself comfortable on one end of the sofa with one leg bent up on the cushion, legs splayed as he idly stroked himself.

Potter licked his lips and re-positioned himself. His eyes fluttered as he reached back and slipped a finger in. “I want your cock in me right now. I want it to stretch me wide. I want to feel it for days.” He groaned, and Draco could tell he’d already added a second finger.

“Your cock was so good in my mouth. So hard. It’ll be so much better in my arse. I want you to fuck me so hard. I want you to pound it into me, deep. So deep. Deeper and harder than you fucked my face.” He was panting, eyes blown so wide only a sliver of green could be seen.

“Suck my cock while you fuck yourself.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He practically threw himself at Draco’s prick and swallowed it greedily. Draco thrust up into his willing mouth while Potter’s fingers squelched wetly in and out of his hole. It was the most erotic sight of Draco’s life and, given his profession, that was saying something.

Draco was on the brink of orgasm when he pulled away and said, “I’m going to fill your tight arse with my cock and fuck you hard. Are you ready?”

“Yes, Sir.” Potter withdrew his fingers and lifted his arse.

“Hands and knees. Now.”

Draco moved behind him and poured more lube over his hole and onto his prick. He pushed two fingers inside Potter's arse easily. So wet. So ready.

He positioned himself at Potter’s entrance and took a steadying breath. He pushed forward until he was completely sheathed inside Potter’s body. “Color?”

“Green. Fuck. Green.”

“Good boy.” Draco pulled slowly out and then slammed back in. He grabbed Potter’s hips and pressed his thumbs into those divots he’d noticed earlier as he fucked into him. He was on fire and so was Potter. The wet heat surrounding him had him matching the other man moan for moan. Potter’s strong thighs were working to meet every thrust in a hard, fast rhythm of slapping skin.

“God, fuck, harder,” Potter panted.

Draco shifted his angle minutely and Potter yelled in pleasure, arching his back. “There, God, yes!”

In that moment, Draco broke his only rule. He grabbed Potter round the middle and pulled him up to his chest, jerked his head to the side and kissed him, open mouthed and filthy. The new angle made Potter yell louder and Draco snaked his other hand down his chest to find his cock. He jerked it roughly while fucking up into Potter’s tight hole.

Potter threw his head back onto Draco’s shoulder and bounced in time with Draco’s thrusting. With a strangled cry, he came. Thick ribbons of cum shot from his cock and his hole clenched around Draco.

Draco immediately followed. His vision went black and every nerve in his body seemed to fire at once.

He came back to himself slowly, still clutching Potter to his chest and breathing hard. Gently, he lowered Potter and pulled out with a wince. Weakly, he flopped down beside Potter and tried to slow his pounding heart.

He looked over at Potter and saw that he was utterly wrecked. Somewhere during their fucking, he’d lost the glamour that had changed his hair from black to whatever it’d been when he’d first arrived. It was a mess and he looked thoroughly fucked. His lips were still swollen and red from sucking Draco’s cock.

Breathing and heartrate back under control, Draco summoned a robe, put it on and tied it in place. Potter was still breathing harshly, eyes glazed in afterglow. Draco sat down and pulled Potter’s head onto his lap, stroking his hair while he came back to himself.

After a few minutes, Potter blinked up at him and said, “wow.”

“I agree,” Draco said with a smile. “I trust you’ll be making another appointment?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

Draco helped Potter gather his clothes and dress. They exchanged a lingering handshake and Potter headed for the door.

“One more thing,” Draco called before the door could close, “for your next appointment, leave the glamour at home, Potter.”

The door closed on wide, shocked, bright green eyes.


End file.
